fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Two Robots episodes
This is a list of episodes for the animated series,Two Robots. Overview Pilot(2001) 1.Two Dummy Robots(December 18,2001) Made only with pencil on cels in B/W,this film features SSU and CBR(currently nameless) getting into wacky shenanigans at the movies. Season One(2012-2015) {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="4" border="1" class="wikitable" style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px black solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 90%;" |bgcolor="#10ffff"|'#' |bgcolor="#10ffff"|'Title' |bgcolor="#10ffff"|'Airdate' |bgcolor="#10ffff"|'Summary' |bgcolor="#10ffff"|'Production code' |- |1 |Robot Factory |Febuary 28,2012 |SSU and CBR are made at the Robot Factory,and soon realize that they will be sent to BZEEVBSJKS. In that time,they bond. |101 |- |2 |Robots in Space/Big Blog |December 23,2013 |The Robots Accidentaly Climb on a rocket into outer space./SSU makes a blog,which CBR finds stupid because it's just random letters(hdjdisydgdkbdudgsh),but all other creatures on the planet love it. |102 |- |3 |End Of The World |December 23,2013 |The sun burns out and the apocalypse starts in all planets.Meanwhile it is found that Tac Nyan,KBR,and a brainwashed CatDog are behind it.SSU and CBR find their fort,blow it up,the sun comes back,and all evil drones are destroyed. |103 |- |4 |Tooth Decay/Screw Loose |July 12,2014 |The Dentist tries to fix SSU's teeth,but he only makes them worse./CBR tries to introduce SSU to the real world,but he fails. |104 |- |5 |Untamed World/Popcorn Pals |July 19,2014 |SSU and CBR get lost in an Africa replica./SSU and CBR bond over their love for popcorn. |105 |- |6 |A Planet of Potatoes/Whatever Happened to...the 80's? |July 26,2014 |SSU and CBR are seen running from a Giant Mutant Rabbit on the moon,where they jump on to another planet,until it is seen that it was a dream.So when SSU and CBR get out of their RV they see a lot of evil potatoes multiplying.Soon the potatoes take over BZEEVBSJKS./Robot Jones finds the new settings weird because he had always been in the 80's before. |106 |- |7 |Uncomftorable/Opposites Attract...Unfortunatley |August 2,2014 |CBR is sick of SSU so he sells him on www.selljunk.com,but he can't stop thinking about terrible things happening to him./CBR invents a machine which can conjoin two things when two things are shot with it,touching each other.When SSU gets a hold of the machine,he gets conjoined with CBR. |107 |- |8 |IKILLTHINGS/Lost at land |September 7,2014 |SSU thinks KBR is his friends and sends him for dinner.This causes paranoia of CBR./SSU and CBR are stuck in a desert. |108 |- |9 |Popularity/Discombobulated Society |September 14,2014 |SSU tries to be popular./The government messes with evreyone's lives. |109 |- |10 |Vines Loses It/Nuclear Rain |October 5,2014 |After everybody making fun of vines,he goes on a rampage./SSU gets possession of the world's nuclear bombs. |110 |- |11 |IT'S ALIVE!/That Halloween Episode |October 12,2014 |CBR gives life to his toaster which terrorizes the planet./SSU and CBR are having nightmares. |111 |- |12 |Electric Boogaloo/AirBorn/Brain Groove |October 19,2014 |A musical series of electricutions,anger and stupidity with SSU and CBR/CBR invents a flying potion./SSU is in a music video with an angry snail and his pet human. |112 |- |13 |Snowball/A Holly Jolly Apocalypse |December 2,2014 |SSU and Robot Jones are in a snowball fight./Tac Nyan and KBR plot to blow up BZEEVBSJKS on christmas day,but they accidentaly blow up another planet instead. NOTE:This episode had the song "Christmas on BZEEVBSJKS" |113 |- |14 |The Peanuts |December 9,2014 |The episode starts in B/W with Bobby running around and playing,until he accidentaly shoots himslelf.Now in color,he is sent to heaven and begs the gateperson to go back to life.While he his begging,a bunch of conjoined anthromorphic peanuts who hate each other.Bobby soon finds out that the peanuts are his second life and he has to stay in heaven. So bobby clones himself and keeps the clone in heaven,and sends himself back to earth.While bobby is coming to earth,SSU bonds with the peanuts. |114 |- |15 |Navy Seals/KBR VS The Chicken |January 9,2015 |A flock of seals land by SSU and CBR's house./KBR fights against an insane chicken. NOTE:The second segment was one of two only episodes not starring SSU and CBR. |115 |- |16 |Macaroni Room/Robot Jones Squared |January 16,2015 |SSU and CBR are stuck in macaroni boy's room./Robot Jones invites a hobo to live with him. |116 |- |17 |Phone Chat/Lunch |January 23,2015 |SSU is on a talk show and tottaly messes up the set./CBR creates a food which has evrey taste.The creators of the taste get angry at him because of copyright infringement. |117 |- |18 |Sheep/Cow Crazy |January 30,2015 |A day in the life of sheep is seen./SSU and CBR's house is overpopulated with cows. NOTE:The first segment was the other only episode not starring SSU and CBR. |118 |- |19 |Film Fun/KSR |Febuary 6,2015 |Nyan Cat joins a film festival./SSU,CBR,and KBR are all locked in a closet together. |119 |- |20 |Robocalypse |Febuary 13,2015 |Evreyone is brainwashed by KBR and turns against SSU and CBR. |120 |-